Conventional cleaning devices, such as brushes, brooms, scrubbers, mops, and sponges, often lack the ability to reach differing oriented surfaces as a result of their cleaning material being oriented in a fixed configuration.
A cleaning device, and method for its use, is needed which will allow a user to orient the cleaning material of the cleaning device into differing configurations in order to clean variably oriented surfaces.